The Start of Something New
by bookworm3
Summary: Trevor is back,what happens when he meets Corrie? What hapens when Maddie tries to win his affections while he is trying to get Corrie? Will Mary Margraret,Trevor's best friend Bobby, and London be able to get Trevor and Corrie together? TrevorCorrie
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know there are at least a couple of Trevor/Corrie fans out there just dying for a story getting them together so… Here it is!**

**Chapter 1**

**Trevor's POV**

I sighed deeply as I got out of my cab and went to enter the Tipton Hotel. I had gotten accepted to the **_School of Perpetual Sorrow_ (sound familiar?) **where there was now a special scholar program going on there. Because I would be staying there for the next 2 years, my parents had actually bought me my own apartment! Sweet huh?

I entered the lobby and took a deep breath in. Ah, everything looked the same. Then I spotted London on her cell phone. I shuddered and remembered my date with her. She was a little dim and I had ended up making out with Maddie in a museum. Maddie: she was okay except she clung to me like a leech until I left. I shook my head then went over to the candy counter. Instead of seeing a straight haired blond, I saw a curly haired brunette. _'Hm, must've dyed her hair' _

"Hey what happened to your blonde hair?" I asked who I thought was Maddie. The girl turned around and I ended up looking at the most beautiful girl I had ever set my eyes on. The girl had curly brown hair, looked Latina, and had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever gazed upon. "Hi, sorry I think you might be talking about Maddie but her shift ended an 2 hours ago, would you like some candy?" the girl asked breaking me out of my trance. I nodded yes and asked me what I'd like. "Hm, I'll have the MM's" I told her. "Um, Milk Chocolate or Peanuts?" she asked. "The second one, I absolutely love it it's my favorite chocolate!" "Really? She asked, it's my favorite too! People think that Peanuts and chocolate don't go good together but I still love it!" We both laughed and smiled at each other.

I'm Trevor, Trevor Bale" I said introducing myself. "I'm Cornelia Santos, but most people call me Corrie" Corrie said. We talked for what seemed like hours but actually only 30 minutes! I learned she is an only child, her favorite artist is Vanessa Hudgens, her favorite band is Green Day/RBD, she is half Mexican and half Filipina, and that she's s triple threat: she can act, dance, and sing! "So how long have you been singing?' I asked her. She shrugged, "Dunno, probably 3 or 2 years old". I stared in bewilderment, this girl was amazing! But as they didn't notice that a group of people were watching them with great interest.

**Carrie's ( Zach and Cody's mom) POV**

I had just picked up the boy's from basketball practiced when I looked over at the candy counter and saw Corrie talking to a shaggy brown haired boy. "Hey mom, who's that?" Zach asked me pointing over to Corrie and the boy's direction. "Oh, I know that dude it's Trevor! You know the merit scholar London and Maddie were fighting over that one time" answered Cody. "Oh _that _dude"! Zach exclaimed in disgust. "What dude?" Maddie asked coming over to us.

"Oh remember that merit scholar Trevor that you met a couple of months ago" I said reminding her. "Oh really Trevor's back? Yay!" said London said butting into our conversation. I could tell things we would be going downhill from here. "Why do you care?" Maddie pondered. "Well it is obvious that he'll ask _me _out again" London said. "Um, if I remember correctly, _I _was the one who kissed him! Not you!" Maddie challenged. That's when I saw Zach's glare. "Um girls" I interrupted. "**_WHAT_**"! the asked/yelled at me. "Trevor is over there by the candy counter" I said. "**_I'M GONNA ASK HIM OUT!"_** they both yelled. "This is not gonna end up pretty" I said and the boy's just nodded.

**Corrie's POV**

As I talked to Trevor, I felt a spark rush through my veins. _'I think I like him'_ Then I heard giggles behind Trevor and I saw Maddie and London. "Hi Trevor" they both greeted to him at the same time. _'Do they like him?'_ "Um, hi Maddie, London" Trevor greeted nervously and I giggled while he turned and smiled at me. "HA! HE SAID MY NAME FIRST! OH YEAH! YOU GOT SERVED!" Maddie yelled at London. London stood there pouting and they both walked away. "So… exactly how do you know them?" I asked Trevor. "Well, I once went on a date with London who was being coached in being _smartical_ by Maddie through a computer chocolate chip" I told Corrie. "Why would London need coaching and wait did you just say computer chip?" Corrie asked. Trevor chuckled remembering that that was the exact same thing he had said when he had found out about London being a fake.

"Yep, so are you doing anything later?" Trevor asked me. I held my breath, '_Oh my god! Is he going to ask me out?' _"Hmm, not that I know of, why?" I asked him. "Well, I was wondering, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked me. I could've leaped for joy right then and there but I remained calm. "Sure" "All right, I'll pick you up later. Where do you live?" I wrote down my address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Thanks, I'll pick you up for dinner at 6:30" he said then left. _'Yes! I can't wait till' six!'_

**There's chapter 1, I'll continue only if you guys want me to. **

**Next Chapter: Trevor and Corrie go on their date. How will it go and whose friend of Corrie and whose of Trevor will see them together there? **

**Also, for other readers of mine, the tally for the new Parent trap story go as fallowed: Zanessa: 5, Troyella: 3, Trevor/Corrie: 2, and Moliver: 1. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a bunch of good reviews for this story so I decided to continue it. This chapter is for my first reviewer **risingstar9328. **Thank you to **kae-thinks-of-u, Rumor.Has.It, HSMandChelseaFCfan, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, harry's marauder chick, high.school.girl.t.g., **and** XoXbAbYbXoX **for reviewing. Here's Chapter 2! Sorry if I have bad taste in clothing! **

**Chapter 2**

**Corrie's POV**

I was standing in my room trying to decide what to wear. _'Come on, what to wear what to wear?' _I decided to go with a Kenneth Cole Reaction Faux-Wrap Top and a pair of Lauren Jeans Co. Multi-Panel Denim Skirt** (links on profile). **I went into the living room where my mom was. "What do you think?" I asked her twirling around. "Hmm, pretty good. Not to dressy and not cheesy for a first date" she told me. I laughed and then we heard a knock on the door. Standing there was Trevor with a rose. "Hey, Corrie. This is for you" he said handing me the rose. I said thank you, put the rose on a vase, said good bye to my mom and headed out.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down as the waitress handed us our menus. "So, what school are you going to go to?" I asked him. "I'm going to a school called Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" he said. I nearly choked on my drink. "Really? That's where I go to! Are you there for the new merit scholar program?" I asked. He nodded, "I have and apartment about 5 blocks away and I will be going there till I graduate" he said. "That's great! Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other!" I said. "I guess we will…" he said trailing off. But not so far a distance from them stood two people with very amused faces…

**Mary Margret's POV**

I was sitting at a table for two with my boyfriend Bobby (**just imagine its Chad) **when I saw a familiar brunette. I would've gone to say hello but I noticed she was with a familiar shaggy brown haired boy. "Hey Mary, what are you looking at?" Bobby asked me. All I did was point at Corrie and Trevor and his mouth fell wide open. "Wow" he said turning around to face me. "I know, look at how they're flirting! They would be so perfect for each other!" I exclaimed at him. He nodded, "I've never seen him so comfortable with any other girl before".

Then a light bulb lit up and I smiled. "I know that look, so what's your plan?" he asked. I just grinned evilly. "You'll see" is all I said as we stood up to leave.

**Trevor's POV**

Corrie and I had finished our dinners and headed out to my car. "So, do you want to go home?" I asked and she said yes. We drove in a comfortable silence. We reached her house and I walked her to the door. "Thank you for a great night Trevor" I said smiling broadly and I smiled back. "Yeah, I had a really great time too. So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked. She nodded and turned to open her door but turned around once more as if she had forgotten something. "What is-" but I was cut off by her lips gently on mine. I was in shock but started to kiss back. We stood there kissing passionately with my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck and her fingers running slowly through my hair. Good shivers ran down my spine as she did that. When we pulled apart we were both panting for air.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked breathing deeply and I responded yes. She quickly kissed me once more and went inside. I walked down to my car and drove home. I flopped on my bed remembering the kiss. _'Wow that was the best kiss I've ever gotten'. _

With that last thought he went to sleep with and dreamed of Corrie.

**Well there's Chapter 2. If you have any ideas you can tell me if you'd like. Okay for Parent Trap I mentioned this is another story and it's that in every review you write to me you can vote for the pairing you want and you can vote for 2 pairings for each review. When I finish my story Once upon A time I will say what the pairing will be and the names of the twins. So far the tally's are Zanessa: 5, Troyella: 2, Trevor/Corrie: 4 and Moliver: 2. As you can see Zanessa is winning but a lot of people are now also voting for Trevor/Corrie. I'll update On the Ride later today! Also I'm going to post up a new Zanessa story so look out for that! Till' next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay you guys are probably REALLY mad at me for not updating but today is my dad's birthday! I was obsessing on what to get him but no worries! Thank you to **HSMandChelseaFCfan, XoXbAbYbXoX, Cole-rulez, risingstar9328, luvokemo **and **high.school.girl.t.g. **for reviewing. Here's Chapter 3! Probabaly the longest chapter I've EVER written. LOL**

**Chapter 3**

**The Day after the date **

**At school**

**Trevor's POV**

I was at school talking to my best friend Bobby at my locker. Then Maddie came up to us, mostly me. "Hey Trevor" she said flirtatiously while waving. "Hey Maddie" I said carelessly. "So, you doin' anything Friday night? We could go see a movie or something?" she suggested. "Hm, sounds good but I'm going to have to bring Mary. Ah, nothing better than bringing her with me to watch a good movie" Bobby said. "Or make out" Maddie snickered and I laughed but I immediately stopped laughing when I saw a familiar brunette at her locker. "So, Friday night? Pick me up 6:00?" she asked but I dozed off not even hearing the question. "Um, yeah yeah" I said and walked over to the brunette.

**Maddie's POV**

OH! OMG! OMG! TREVOR AND I ARE GOING OUT ON A DATE YESSSSSSSSS! TAKE THAT LONDON TIPTON! "Hey Maddie, why do you have a silly grin on your face?" I heard Mary ask me. I sighed, "I'm in love with Trevor and uh, his last name! AND I'm going to the movies with him Friday night" I exclaimed. So what if I didn't know his last name? I don't care! Trevor and I are going to be in love forever! "Are you sure you're in love with him cuz you know… there are many and I mean **_MANY _**fish in the sea!" Mary said but I shook my head. "I'm a fisher but I've got my eye on the hottest fish in the sea!" I said and squealed. But Mary thought otherwise, "How am I going to get Trevor and Corrie together now?!" "What do you mean?" I asked looking over at Corrie's locker seeing Trevor talking to Corrie. I huffed, "She calls herself MY best friend and goes flirting with MY boyfriend? Uh, I DON'T THINK SO!" I shrieked and walked over to Trevor and my so called best friend Corrie who looked like they were about to kiss!

**Corrie's POV**

I had just gotten to school and was taking my books out of my backpack when I saw a familiar shaggy brown haired guy. "Hey" Trevor said. "Hey" then I blushed remembering the kiss we had last night. _'That was exactly how a first kiss should feel' _"I had a REALLY great time last night" he said grinning widely at me with his arm over the locker next to mine( like after Gabriella sings When there was me and you and Troy leans his arm on the locker next to Gabby's). "Yeah and to be really honest. Last night was actually my first kiss" I say and then Trevor's expression changes and he takes his arm off. "I hope I didn't ruin your first kiss, I mean-"but I cut him off by putting my finger on his mouth. "No, it was the exact opposite. Completely… Perfect" I say and Trevor smiles at me. "Well then… I'm glad" he says leaning in as so I but then we hear someone scream. "TREVOR! OH THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Maddie screams hugging Trevor tightly. "So, what movie do you want to go see?" she asks Trevor. My heart rips in two; Trevor tried to two time Maddie with me? How horrible can I get? "I'll talk to you later" I tell Trevor harshly and walk away to my first class. Instead of going to my First class I go to the girls bathroom and cry. How could he do that? I hate him, I hate him! But then deep down I hear my heart say something important. "No you don't _hate _him. You **_LOVE _**him. I decide my heart is right and started to sing** (song is Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale) **

**I fell in a perfect way**

**Never had a choice to make**

**Crashed into your tidal wave**

**I didn't even struggle**

This was totally true. When I first met Trevor I didn't think I'd end up falling for him. First I saw him as a charming guy who could be a great friend. Then, the more I talked to him the more I started to feel something strong and deep. Something I thought I'd never feel with anyone… _love. _

**Sailed right through your atmosphere**

**Closed my eyes and landed here**

**Didn't see the trouble**

**And I didn't care**

On my date with Trevor I felt as if I was floating. He was such a great guy and I already knew that after only knowing him for one day. He was like one of, no, THE greatest guy I had ever met other than my older brother Alan.

**I can't unlove you**

**Can't do that**

**No matter how I try**

**I'll never turn my back on**

**Someone who loved me too**

**I can do most anything I have to**

Is it possible that I'll ALWAYS have these feelings for Trevor? Will I never find another guy that had that charming smile and those silly wiggling ears?

**But this one thing I cannot change**

**I almost kind of like the pain**

**Wear your tattoo like a stain**

**It will take forever**

**To fade away**

Maybe Trevor will come back to me. Maybe he loves me the way I love him. _'I doubt it. Why would he go on a date with Maddie if he liked me so much?' _

**I can't unlove you**

**Can't do that**

**No matter how I try**

**I'll never turn my back on**

**Someone who loved me too**

**I can do most anything I have to**

**I can't unlove you no**

**Why would I want to? Oh**

When we first kissed it felt as if the planets had collided. As if no one else existed in this universe except us. As if we were together we would triumph over anything.

**I can't unlove you**

**Can't do that**

**I'll treasure **

**Get through this**

**Why would I want to? **

I'll always remember Trevor; even though he will forget about me and be with Maddie. Maybe, Someday, _Algun Dia (_**RBD song; Spanish: if you want I'll pm you the lyrics. It's a very sad cute song) **he'll slowly start to miss me.

**There's always time for other dreams**

**Why must we erase these things?**

Why? Why can't we just be together? Why do you have to love Maddie and not me?

**I can't unlove you**

**Can't do that**

**No matter how I try**

**I'll never turn my back on**

**Someone who loved me too**

**But I can't unlove you**

**Can't do that**

**No matter how I try**

**I'll never turn my back on**

**Someone who loved me too**

**I can do most anything I have to**

**But I can't unlove you**

I finish softly drying my tears. I hear the door open and in comes Mary and London. "Hey Corrie, I heard what happened." Mary said and I nodded. "To tell you the truth Corrie I don't like Trevor. I saw the way you looked at him the first time I saw you with him and could instantly tell you liked him. I backed off but obviously Maddie didn't get that message." London said and I lightly laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be okay" Mary and London said hugging me tightly. _'I can't unlove you' _

**Later that night**

**Trevor's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually going through this but I hate seeing girls upset. _'Especially Corrie. I wonder if she loves me like I do' _I enter the movie theater and see Maddie. "HI TREVOR!" she yells and I groan. _'I wish I was with Corrie' _"Come on the movie's gonna start!" she squeals and pulls me inside. She picked a romance movie and she cried through the whole movie. "Wow, I can't believe he chose Millie over Caroline! He knew he loved Caroline!" Maddie shrieked as I drove her home but I was focused on one thing, _Corrie. _

Maddie forced me out and into her house and into her bedroom. "Um, your room is nice" I say as I look around the walls. She has her wall with pictures of me or her or me and her put together and her and me kissing. "I know" she squeals and I laugh nervously. Then I feel her grab the collar of my shirt and forcefully kiss me. I stand there shocked; she has the roughest lips ever! I try to pull away but she just grips my shirt tightly. "Hey Maddie I just wanted to-"but the person was stopped. I turned around to see Corrie with a piece of paper and I see tears in her eyes. _'Oh no' _"I'll leave now" she says and runs out and I go to chase her but she's already gone. I sigh, "What am I going to do?"

**Ouch, whole lot of drama here. I think I'm going to change this story to just Maddie fighting for Trevor. Anyways for the Parent Trap, the winner is… TERVOR/CORRIE WITH 14 POINTS! Yep, I'll be doing TWO Trevor/Corrie stories at once. The twin names are Abby Bale (with Trevor) and Jamie Santos (with Corrie). I'll update quicker next time! Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE HAD SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK BUT SOME PEOPLE GAVE ME REALLY GOOD IDEAS! The fallowing people rock Hardcore: **HSMandChelseaFCfan, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, high.school.girl.t.g., luvokemo, XoXbAbYbXoX**, and** Zanessa27. **Thank you for reviewing! Here's chapter 4! P.S The outfits that Corrie and London use are in my profile! **

**Chapter 4**

**Corrie's POV**

I woke up the next morning and the events of the day before rushed back into my mind. Trevor flirting with me at my locker, Maddie asking him what movie to see, me singing in the bathroom, London and Mary comforting me, and then the worst: I catch Trevor and Maddie making out in her room.

I sigh, _'Why is my life so complicated?' _Then I hear my phone ringing Material Girl. I look at the caller I.D already knowing its London (fits** in doesn't it?)**

"Hey London! Why are you callin so early I _just _woke up!" I joked and we both laughed.

In the months that had passed after I met her I started calming down on my obsession. We started talking normally, shopping together, doing our hair and nails together, gossiping… normal girl stuff. If Mary or Maddie didn't exist, London would probably be my best friend.

"Anyways, want to come over and help me pick out some clothes for after school? I thought we might go shopping!" London squealed.

"But London, why can't we just go to the mall right after school?" I asked giggling.

She scoffed, "And let the press look at me in this ugly uniform? Not this girl!" and we both laughed.

"See you soon! Bye!" I said and got ready for school. I wondered, _'Will I ever be able to have a conversation with him?_ _Why should I even give him a chance? He cheated on one of my best friend's with me. Yet, why do I still want to feel his lips on mine?' _I shook my head and headed to the Tipton. I said good morning to Norman, and said hi to Irene.

I walked up to the check in desk to see Mr. Moseby, "Hello Corrie! What are you doing here so early?" he asked me. I smiled, he always said I was like that mature and special and beautiful and talented daughter he never and probably wouldn't have.

"I'm here to see London" I said and he nodded. He was about to give the key card and then he stopped.

"You know Corrie, you always visit London more than Maddie or Mary ever do. If you want, you can just keep the key card" he said handing the card to me.

"Really? You'd give it to me?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course! I know London trusts you more than anyone and if she ever called you you could just slide in the keycard and help out immediately. Besides, I know you are responsible enough" he said and I thanked him by hugging him.

Usually when someone hugs him he pats their back or for Zack and Cody he pushes them away. For me, he always hugs back. After hugging I go to the elevator and go up to London's suite. I entered her room and went into her current closet using her maps. They really were very useful!

"Hey! I thought you'd never get here… SLOWPOKE!" London accused and then turned back to her talking mirror.

"Does this look good?" London asked the mirror and I chuckled. For some reason that mirror only liked London and herself.

"Girl you look amazing!" the mirror gushed and he was right. London was wearing Froxx Drape-Neck Ruched Top with simple jeans.

"The mirror's right! You should totally wear that to the mall!" I re assured her.

"Thanks, you two both have great taste!" London said and the mirror and I said thank you at the same time. We all laughed.

"So, how about you find something?" London asked going to another room to change into her uniform.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course! You are my best friend and we are pretty much the same size!" London said pushing me into her closet. After a while I decided on a Charter Club V-neck Kimono Print Blouse and a pair of jeans. I finally came out and London's mouth dropped.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

"Girl what are you talking about! You look amazing!" London screeched. I giggled and turned to the mirror.

"What do you ay Simon?" I asked. I called the mirror Simon because he was a very harsh critic.

"Fantastic! You work your thang!" Simon said and I said thanks.

"You know, Trevor won't be able to keep his eye off of you!" London said teasing.

"Let me change and we can go to school" I said changing the subject.

**After School**

London and I were in the bathroom stalls changing when Maddie and a couple of girls came in.

"So, what do you think about the new guy Trevor Bale?" Maddie asked the next girl I recognized as Leslie.

"Hm, heard he's a nerd but he is down right hot!" Leslie said as the other two girls agreed with her.

"Well keep your hands off him because he's my boyfriend!" Maddie exclaimed and my heart broke into pieces. I half hoped that Trevor and Maddie was just a one date thing.

"Oh my gawd since when?" asked another girl named Brittany.

"Last night! Actually, I met him a couple of months back. I was helping London to be more 'smartical' around him and he found out I was coaching her. After arguing we ended up making out. Yesterday we sealed our relationship with a make out session!

Guess he finally came back for me!" Maddie gushed and the other girls giggled and they walked out. I walked out with tears in my face.

"Cor I am so sorry you had to hear that!" London said and she hugged me tightly.

"No, I should've known a perfect guy like Trevor would never fall for a girl like me when he could have Maddie" I said pulling away.

"No, you've got it all wrong! Trevor just made out with Maddie to shut up her disses. He doesn't like Maddie, he likes you!" London said trying to convince me but I shook my head.

"No he doesn't feel the same way. Besides, I don't wanna think about Trevor if it means I'll be miserable. I want to shop till' I drop with my best friend!" I exclaimed as we both laughed and headed for the mall.

**At The Mall**

**Two Hours Later**

"Wow, we have eight bags in total! Gosh I think I'm about to drop!" I joked as we laughed. We were eating at the food court.

"Hey Cor, look who's here!" London said and I turned around to see Trevor and Maddie talking; mostly Maddie. When I turned to look at him he turned away and I could see a small blush.

"He just totally blushed at you because you looked at him!" London squealed.

Maddie walked over to us; obviously she noticed Trevor looking at me because she had an angry look on her face.

"Corrie you are one of my BF's but, STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" she shrieked.

"Maddie, I didn't even know you two were going out before!" I pleaded.

"Hey Maddie, doesn't your shift start in half an hour?" London asked smarty and Maddie scoffed and walked away.

"Since when did Maddie get so mean?" I asked as we stood up and London shrugged.

"Corrie?" I heard someone asked and I turned around to face Trevor. _'Don't look in his eyes! Don't look in his eyes! You'll get lost in them!' _I said to myself but no matter what I did get lost in them.

"Corrie, can I please talk to you in private?" Trevor asked with a pleading look in his eye.

I looked at London and she mouthed a go with him. I turned back to Trevor.

"Okay" I responded and he took my hand and we walked away together.

**Okay, this story will be a strong sisterly bond/friendship between Corrie and London. Thank you for putting up with me! I'm going to make a one shot on the episode "Odd Couples" and to write as if Corrie also helped London get Trevor but in the end she gets him. Tell me if you like that idea. **

**Everyone who reviews: YOU ROCK HARDCORE!**

**Mucho love,**

**Bookworm 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating but I've been busy with other stories. Thank you ****HSMandChelseaFCfan****XoXbAbYbXoX****Zanessa.luv.4eva****bahjcb****high.school.girl.t.g.****Cole-rulez****luvokemo****Tru-Pinai 4-eva****, and ****xpinkdiamondx**** for reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK HARDCORE! Here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**Trevor's POV**

Ever since Maddie had kissed me my life was completely worthless. Corrie thought I used her to cheat on Maddie, London and Mary were probably keeping Corrie away from me from now on, Maddie will not leave me alone, and I haven't talked to Corrie. I've only know her for like less then a week and already I'll do anything for her just to glance at me! Sighs- Corrie- the things you do to me.

I was at school at my locker. My locker was right across the hall from Corrie's locker. I tried every chance I could to talk to her but London and Mary kept on avoiding me which included Corrie. I groaned and hit my head against my locker door.

"Hey Trevor!" Maddie's high shrill voice screamed through my ears. Nothing like Corrie's soft and sweet voice.

"Hey, you wanna go to the mall? I was about to say no but she interrupted, Great, I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up!" With that she kissed me and went into the bathroom. After she goes to the bathroom I run to the nearest water fountain and wipe my lips.

"So, what's up dude?" Bobby asked. I looked up and glared at him while he had a clueless expression.

"Where were you two minutes ago when I needed you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Wanna come over my house and shoot some hoops?" he asked but I shook my head.

"No, Maddie's making me go to the mall with her!" I responded and he nodded. Then he slapped my arm.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"For leading Corrie on and then hooking up with Maddie! Do you have no pity for others?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Wow, who knew you were so deep? I did NOT hook up with Maddie!" I informed.

"Oh really? Then why were you making out with her… in her room?!" he exclaimed and I sighed.

"She dragged me in and I tried to pull away! To make things better Corrie comes in and she runs so fast I lose where she ran to!" I said

"How is Corrie coming in making things better?!" Bobby asked and I looked at him weirdly.

"It was sarcastic!" I say and he says ohhh.

Then Maddie comes out of the bathroom and drags me to the mall. We look through clothes and she complains how London always gets what she wants. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah.

"Hey, how about we go to the food court?" I ask and she agrees and drags me there. What is it with her and dragging? We order our food and sit down at a table. Then two tables away I noticed London there with the one and only Corrie. Maddie was blabbing on about something when I started staring at Corrie. Sighs, I wish I was hanging out with her right now. I notice what she's wearing, man that shirt makes her look more beautiful than she already is! Then I notice Maddie walking over to Corrie. I sit up and wipe away the drool from my face. Maddie comes back.

"Hey Trev, I've got to go do my shift at the Tipton! Bye!" with that she kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I wipe away her kiss and walk over to Corrie.

"Corrie, can I please talk to you in private?" I ask her with a pleading look and she turns to London.

She turns back to me, "Okay." I smile widely and lead her down to the middle of the mall where there was a huge fountain.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked sitting down by the fountain. I fallowed her suit.

"I want to talk about yesterday" I say.

"About what? That you used me to cheat on my friend?!" she exclaims and I look at her.

"What! No! You've got it all wrong! See-

"You're right! I was wrong about you in the first place! I thought you were smart and sweet but you turned out to be a two timer!" she says.

"No! I never went out with Maddie!" I exclaim pleadingly.

"Then why did you go on a date with her? Why were you kissing her? The night before you did all that to me!" she says and stands up to leave.

"Corrie please just let me explain!" I plead but she shakes her head and makes eye contact. I can see tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry Trevor, I don't think you deserve a chance for an explanation" she says and before I can say anything she runs away. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. _'I'm going to need help with this!' _

I then call up three very important people who I know will help me get Corrie back.

**Trevor's Apartment **

"Dude, what is so important that I had to miss the baseball game they are giving on t.v?!" Bobby complains and the two girls roll their eyes. Bobby has a jug of ice cream.

"Come on scholar boy. I just had to leave a very depressed best friend at home to come here!" London said.

"That's exactly what I need to talk to you guys about!" I say as I sit on the couch facing them.

"About who?" bobby asks, his mouth full of ice cream.

"Darling, WHY DO YOU GO OUT WITH HIM?!" London asks and Mary opens her mouth and closes it.

"I have no idea!" Mary says and I sigh in frustration.

"Getting back to the subject people!" I say.

"So what is the subject?" Mary asks.

"Corrie" I reply and Mary's mouth forms an 'o'.

"What about Corrie? Except that you broke her heart into a million pieces?!" London informs me and I glare at her.

"Thank you for than information princess" I say sarcastically.

"No prob! And it's heiress!" she says seriously.

"So, what do you want with Corrie?" Mary asks.

"I want my girl back" I say.

"She was never your girl!" Bobby says pointing his spoon at me.

"But I want her to be!" I exclaim and everyone is quiet.

"Okay people, except Trevor, huddle up!" London says and the three huddle up. After 5 minutes they un huddle ( is that a word?).

"Okay Trevor, what do you feel for Maddie?" Bobby asks me.

"I don't. She is being very annoying and clingy. Besides, her high pitched voice makes me shudder now!" I say shuddering like Moseby does for Zack and Cody.

"Okay, what do you fell for Corrie?" Mary asks and I sigh dreamily.

"Everything! She's so amazing! She is funny, smart, sweet, and she's always in a good mood. She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever looked in. I wish I could just hold her in my arms forever!" I exclaim. The trio looked at eachother and smiled.

"Trevor, we'll help you get Corrie back!" London said. I smiled widely, _'I can't wait to have the girl of my dreams back!' _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you **XoXbAbYbXoX, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, HSMandChelseaFCfan, high.school.girl.t.g., Zanessa.luv.4eva, volleyballgal, luvokemo, phyllie24, and Cole-rulez. **Here's Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Trevor's POV**

**The Next Day**

The next day we were assembled around my locker going over London's plan. I didn't really like it but London said it'd be purrfect! Last time I make her say that word. She spit in my face.

"Okay Trevor, here's the rose!" London said and she handed me a yellow tulip.

"Um London, THAT'S A TULIP!" Mary exclaimed and London shook her head.

"Nuh-uh! The flower man said he was out of roses but he said he had this special rose that looked like a tulip but was really a rose!" she exclaimed and Mary and I looked at her weird.

"Hey Mary maybe London and Bobby should go out" I told Mary and she slapped my head.

"Just go get your future girl!" she growled and harshly handed me the tulip. I turned to face Corrie who was putting books away at her locker. I took a deep breath in and I only took three steps when Maddie came in the way.

"Hey Trevor!" Maddie said do loudly that some people, including Corrie, had turned to look.

"Hey Maddie, I've got to go I-

"Got me a tulip! Aw! That is so sweet of you!" she squealed taking the tulip from my hand.

"What! No! Its for- but she cut me off by putting her finger on my mouth.

"Sh! I know what a tulip means! It means romance!"(**well the black one does!) **with that she leaned in and kissed me. I looked up to see Corrie with teary eyes and she ran away. I then pushed Maddie away and went after Corrie.

"Corrie! Corrie! Wait!" I yelled and she stopped and turned around fiercely.

"Why?! Just go back to your girlfriend, its obvious you want her!" she said and started walking away. I ran up to her and blocked her path.

"No Corrie, I don't want her" I said softly.

"What do you want?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"I want- then the bell rang. GREAT! Just when I'm about to tell her how I feel! I let down a sigh.

"I'll see you around Trevor" Corrie said quietly and went on her way to class. I ran a hand through my hair. I was going to need a plan B.

**After School; Trevor's Apartment**

"Okay dude, why did you drag us here again?" Bobby asked coming into my apartment going to my refrigerator. We all roll our eyes.

"let me guess; Corrie didn't buy that the tulip was for her?" Mary asked. London scoffed.

"It's a rose! NOT a tulip!" London said and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Rose! Whatever! So Trevor, what now?" she asked.

"Ooh, I have another idea!" London screeched and Bobby groaned.

"London, we used one of your ideas… didn't work!" Bobby informed coming over eating lasagna out of a plate.

"Yeah, so now I have an idea!" I exclaim and they all look at me.

"You?" they all ask incredously and I nod.

"I am the one who is trying to get her so shouldn't the idea used be mine?" I asked. They were all mumbling different things. I looked at them.

"You're right dude"

"Yeah, she is gonna be your girl"

"Better from the guy who wants her"

I smile, "Okay, this is the plan…" we huddle up. After 3 minutes of discussing it we come out.

"But Trevor, its so… simple!" Mary informs.

"But Romantic!" London says.

"Simple yes, Romantic; also yes" Bobby agreed and Mary agreed.

"So, should I do it tonight?" I ask and they look at eachother and nod.

"The sooner the better" Mary says and I nod.

"Yeah and if you don't I'll have you kicked out of the US!" London said. I looked at her weird.

"I'm from New Jersey!" I complain and she grunts.

"You New Jerseys!" she says.

**Later that night**

**Corrie's House (Corrie's POV)**

I sighed as I put my pencil down. I had just written down the lyrics to Unlove You. The song I had sung the day I found out Trevor and Maddie were going out. I had only known Trevor a week and he had already taken my heart and then broken it. Whoopee! I hear a knock on my balcony doors. I look at it confused and open the doors to see Trevor standing right there.

"Hi" he says pretty nervous and I nod hello. He was seeing me in my tweedy PJ's! How embarrassing!

"Trevor, what are you doing here?" I ask and he breathes in deeply. He walks out to the balcony and I fallow him. He stands by the railing and I do the same and face him and he faces me.

"You still haven't answered my question" I say and he looks at me and breathes in again.

He grabs my hands and puts them in his. He leans my hands up to his chest and starts singing.

'_This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart. The start of something… _New" He sings softly and I feel a tear go down my face. Trevor brings his hand up and wipes it away in one motion. He starts leaning in.

"Trevor, what about you and Maddie?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"There never was a Maddie and I" he responds.

"But you two went on a date together, I caught you guys kissing, and you gave her a tulip today" I say sadly and he lifts my chin up to make eye contact. Brown eyes meet Blue eyes. I feel like all the planets aligned.

"Maddie got upset because I didn't want to go on the date and I'm a softy around girls. Maddie kissed me and the tulip today was for you, not Maddie" he informed me and I smiled.

"So all of this was a misunderstanding?" I asked and he nodded yes.

"I feel like an idiot! I should've let you explain!" I exclaimed pulling out of his embrace and paced around.

"Corrie-

"No! I should've, I'm an idiot! I'm probably the worst girl you have ever met! I- but I was cut off with Trevor's lips planted softly on mine. I smiled into our kiss and put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. We pulled away and I smiled at him.

"You're not the worst, you're the best girl I've ever met" he said and I kissed him again and we both walked back into my room still kissing. We landed on my bed with me on top when Trevor pulled away and took a piece of paper from his back.

"What's this?" he asks sitting up. I stand up and snatch it away.

"Nothing!" I exclaim and he raises his eyebrows.

"Okay, it's a song I wrote about you" I say handing it to him. He pulls me so I'm sitting on his lap as he reads it. When he finished he turns me to face him on his lap.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" he asks hurt and I nod.

"Well, I thought so but not really!" I say and he smiles.

"Good, because like your song… I can't Unlove you" he says and I smile.

"I can't either!" I say and we both lean in and kiss again. Tomorrow we'd deal with Maddie. Right now, it was about Trevor and I and no one else. I though this as Trevor laid me down on my bed still kissing me. Then I fell asleep on the safe arms of Trevor Bale.

**Well, there's the chappie. Please review! Also, next is an author's note! IMPORTANT!**


	7. Author's note: IMPORTANT STORY INFO!

**Authors Note: Tell me which of these stories I should do next:**

**Freaky, Freaky Friday**

**Troy and Gabriella can not stand eachother. What happens when one day they switch places? On their path to getting back will they fall for eachother? Troyella, based a little on Freaky Friday. **

**Because you live**

**Sequel to a Moment like this. . Fallow Troy and Gabriella as they get married and get ready for a new baby to arrive. Troyella; mostly fluff.**

**A Dare**

**Troy is dared by Chad to ask out Gabriella who is a decathlon geek. What happens when he isn't pretending to like her but he actually does? Troyella **

**The Baby Project**

**Who knew taking care of a baby would make you fall in love with your worst enemy? Troyella**

**Life with Derek**

**Babysitting**

**The whole family is going on vacation except Casey and Derek since they got in a fight in school. They have to stay and baby sit Marti. What happens when sparks fly during fake parenthood? Dasey!**

**The Advantage of being an Orphan**

**AU Derek's parents died in a car crash and he goes to live at the McDonalds foster home. What happens when he falls for the eldest daughter? Dasey! **

**Hannah Montana**

**Discovered Again**

**Oliver is an agent. He discovered Miley as a singer but as Miley and not Hannah. What happens through making Miley a star again? Will old feelings arise? Moliver**

**Tell me which two you like best! I'll end up writing two of the stories above! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! Also, I'm not gonna be here this weekend so I'm updating ALL my stories now! This is the LAST chappie and then maybe and epilogue. **

**Chapter 8**

**Trevor's POV**

I woke up and looked around to see unfamiliar surroundings. Blue walls with photos and drawings and pictures carefully hung. I felt someone slowly breathe and I looked down to see Corrie sleeping peacefully in my arms. Memories of last night rushed through my mind. I smiled, I couldn't believe I had fallen in love with someone in a week! I felt Corrie stir as she opened her brown eyes.

"Trevor?"

"Morning baby" I said and kissed her forehead.

"Did you just call me baby?" Corrie asked and I nodded.

"Yep!" I said and she giggled.

"I like it. You calling me baby" Corrie said wrapping her arms around my torso and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well you better get used to it because you are my baby and nobody else's" I said and I felt her smile in to my chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Corrie whispered. We lay there for a couple of minutes and then she stood up and stretched.

"Not meaning to be rude but babe you need to leave" Corrie said and I looked at her weird as I sat up.

"Why?"

"I have to get dressed because my shift starts in an hour" she said.

"Isn't it Saturday?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but my shift ends at 1:00 so maybe we can go out to lunch?" Corrie said pouting and I laughed.

"How could I ever say no to that face?" I asked and she squealed and pushed me out the door.

"WAIT!"

"What is it Trev? I've got- Corrie said but I cut her off by placing my lips on hers. I held her hips while she had her hands on my shoulders.

"Wow" Corrie said once we pulled away.

I chuckled , "You are pretty wow yourself" I said putting back a loose strand of hair from her face. She smiled and gave me another quick kiss goodbye and made me leave.

**Corrie's POV**

I pushed Trevor out the door so I could finally get changed for work. He was the sweetest boyfriend in the world… wait, are we BF and GF? We never discussed it I guess. I guess I'll ask him later then. I changed and took a taxi to the Tipton. I came in and talked a little to Mr.Moseby and went to the candy counter.

An hour later I noticed a blonde come into the Tipton; Maddie! I ducked behind the counter and she came over.

"Corrie I saw you when I came in" Maddie said and I slowly came back up nervously.

"Cor, Trevor told me about last night, Maddie said, and.." I prepared myself for the worst.

"I'm sorry"

"What?" I asked shocked and she nodded.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I've been acting like a total jerk and even worse than London!" Maddie exclaimed and I chuckled.

"You were pretty scary, I thought you'd never want to be friends again" I said and she shook her head.

"No matter how mad I get at you I will never stop being your friend" Maddie said. I went around the counter and we hugged eachother tightly.

"Corrie?" Trevor asked and they turned around smiling. Tears evident in Corrie's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Trevor asked wiping away Corrie's tears.

"Nothing, it's just… I'm really happy that Maddie and I are friends again" I said and Trevor smiled.

"I'm kind of happy about that too. I didn't want to break up such a great friendship" Trevor said and I giggled.

"Trevor, no matter what Corrie and I will always be friends. Now, enjoy your time together!" Maddie said and left.

"So, why did you come here?" I asked casually putting my arms around his neck.

He shrugged, " I really can't keep away from you." He said putting a soft kiss on my lips. His lips still on mine.

"Hmm, me too" I mumbled against his lips and we kissed again. This was definitely the Start of something new. I've got to ask him to tell me where he got that song! But for now, I'd like to just do what I'm doing right now.

**The finish! Sorry for the long wait but I was in writers block! Thank you to ALL my reviewers. You guys Rock Hardcore**!

**Much love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
